The Greater Good
by Cassandra Starr
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald visits the Dumbledores in Godric's Hollow. Note: this is a Gellert/Albus pairing. Please read and review!


In a clearing outside of Godric's Hollow a young man appeared, clutching a valise with one hand and an old boot with the other. Blond, handsome, and wrapped in a traveling cloak, he seemed in a great hurry to arrive at his destination. Through the woods, across the village square, and up the walkway of a slightly weathered cottage he strode, seeming to grow more and more anxious until he rapped loudly on the door.

A thin, dignified face with a long nose poked around the door, looking harried and foul tempered. But at the sight of the boy in front of him Albus Dumbledore gave a roar of delight and flung open the door, pulling him into a bear hug. "Gellert, you rat! You didn't tell me you'd be back early!"

Gellert Grindelwald laughed, playfully punching Albus's arm as soon as he was released. "It's much more fun to surprise you," he explained.

"Come in, come in," Albus cried, flushed with pleasure. "Did you just get back?"

Gellert nodded. "I wanted to come here first. What Aunt Bathilda doesn't know won't hurt her." Hanging his cloak on a hook in the mudroom, he followed Albus into a sitting room, where a tall, skinny boy and a small blonde girl sat on the floor playing Exploding Snap.

"Oh, it's you," Aberforth said coolly, barely looking up from the game.

"Show some manners, Abe," muttered Albus.

"It's all right," Gellert assured him, sitting himself down in an armchair. "Hello, Ariana!"

The girl had jumped up from her place beside her brother and was climbing onto his lap. At fourteen she was the size of a nine year old and her development was frozen at that of a six year old.

"Don't climb all over Gellert, Ariana!" reproved Albus. Her only response was to grab a handful of her perch's sweater and stick her tongue out at her eldest brother.

"Does anyone in this house listen to me?" Albus threw up his hands.

"Nope," Aberforth replied, putting down another card.

Ariana was busy poking around in Gellert's pockets, patting his chest and valise.

"You know, do you?" he asked her, raising one eyebrow. "All right, then. I brought back presents, you lot!" With a flourish he pulled a sliver bracelet from his valise and fastened it around Ariana's wrist. She gave a squeal of delight and slid off his knee to show Aberforth.

"Aren't you going to say thank you, Ariana?" asked Albus.

"She doesn't want to talk," Aberforth said angrily, "don't go trying to make her!"

"I've got something for you as well," said Gellert, nodding at Aberforth. "Here."

It was a tiny working model of the new Shooting Star broomstick. It zoomed around the room once, then flew back into Aberforth's hand. "Thanks," he muttered.

"And last but not least, Albus." From the bottom of his bag Gellert produced a pair of high heeled, button-up silver boots.

Aberforth stared as Albus laughed. "You're actually going to wear those?"

"Why not?" Albus asked, looking offended.

"High heels are for girls."

"Or very fashion forward men," Gellert corrected.

Aberforth shrugged. "Well, you're the one wearing them, not me."

Albus smiled at Gellert. "I think they're brilliant. Thanks, Gellert. Want to go to the field?"

His friend nodded. "Sounds good, we've got matters to discuss."

"Lunch is on the stove, Aberforth, you and Ariana should eat. Make sure Ariana finishes hers, she hardly touched her breakfast. I'll be back by four at the latest." With that the two boys left.

"Make sure Ariana finishes her lunch... as if you're bothered over that," muttered Aberforth. "And as if anyone could eat that stuff on the stove. Just go play with Gellert, don't worry about us." To his sister he said, "Come on, Ariana, I'll fix us a real lunch."

Outside, Albus and Gellert were walking towards a small field behind the house.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Albus asked. "What did you do back home?"

"Research, mostly. Studied the ways others like us failed. That way we can avoid their mistakes. And I went around to some old classmates who were sympathetic to my views. We might have some supporters. We can put our plans into action very soon."

They sat down in the tall grass, cross-legged and facing each other.

"Gellert, are you sure it's a good idea?"

"What?"

"All of this." Albus shifted uncomfortably, not looking at the boy across from him. "What if we're going about it all wrong? With the Muggles and the house elves and the..."

Gellert put a finger to Albus's lips. "It's going to be fine. We're going to make this world right!" He leaned in closer and murmured in his ear, "It's all for the greater good."

And his lips met Albus's, and he was kissing him gently. Albus let himself fall backwards, pulling Gellert with him, and the only greater good in the world was the golden haired boy's lips pressed against his, making his insides melt and his spirit fly away.


End file.
